


PodfiDIC Seed 3: Link

by Opalsong



Series: PodfiDIC 2015 [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link considers a more direct course of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PodfiDIC Seed 3: Link

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic created for the PodfiDIC challenge. As such, there is no text. I made it up on the spot.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/Seed%203%20Link.mp3) | 1:42 | 1.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[PodfiDIC Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/PodfiDIC%20Audiobook.m4b) | 21:50 | 9.9 MB  
[Archive Link TBA](ARCHIVELINKURL) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
